Love In the Way
by Allya571
Summary: Naruto yang mulai bosan dengan kehidupan di Amerika, akhirnya memutuskan pindah ke Jepang.Dan akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama seperti sepupunya. Seirin High School. Di Jepang, Naruto bertemu dengan laki-laki yang dianggapnya menyebalkan. "Heh, Absolut katanya? Yang benar saja," gumam Naruto. "Perintahku adalah absolut gadis ceroboh," ucap Akashi.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Akashi x Fem!Naru**

 **Kuroko no Basuke x Naruto**

 **Alive!MinatoKushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Amerika.

Jum'at, Pukul 07.15 am

"Dasar menyebalkan! Bakagami!!" Teriak Naruto memandang sebal ke arah ponselnya.

'Uhh, rasanya Naruto ingin menelan bulat-bulat benda di hadapannya ini,'

Huft.

"Oujo-sama, Kushina-sama dan Minato-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan." ucap maid yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto.

"Ya," jawab Naruto dengan malas.

Naruto pun langsung segera menuju ke meja makan untuk sarapan pagi.

"Morning Dad, Mom," Ucap Naruto kepada orangtuanya setelah mencium pipi mereka.

"Morning dear," balas Kushina dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Morning sayang," balas Minato sambil mengoleskan selai ke rotinya.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil tempat untuk duduk yang berada du depan Minato dan Kushina. Dan langsung mengambil roti bakarnya.

"Jadi bagaimana, Naru sudah memutuskan?" tanya Minato kepada putrinya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

Hm. Angguk Naruto.

"Jadi, selama di Jepang Naru-chan tinggal di tempat Taiga-chan?" Tanya Kushina.

"Iya kaa-san." Jawab Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau tinggal di kediaman Uzumaki tempat nenek, aku ingin tinggal bersama si Bakagami itu saja, kaa-san ," lanjut Naruto.

"Tidak baik memanggil nama orang dengan seperti itu Naru-chan," ucap Minato yang di tanggapi dengan sedikit ringisan dari Naruto.

"Gomen tou-san, sudah terbiasa," Kushina pun hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Putrinya ini, 'dasar benar-benar mirip dirinya dulu.'

"Jadi, sudah kau siapkan barang-barangmu Naru-chan?" Tanya Kushina setelah meminum air putih di depannya.

"Sudah, aku akan berangkat hari ini saja Kaa-san, aku sudah terlalu merindukan Jepang dan Bakagami itu, Amerika sepi tanpa anak itu." Sungut Naruto.

"Baiklah, tapi kaa-san dan tou-san tidak bisa mengantar, ne?"

"Tidak papa kaa-san, dan oh!-" cepat-cepat Naruto melanjutkan,

"-dan aku ingin sendiri kaa-san, dan juga jangan coba-coba kaa-san dan tou-san mengirim bodyguard. Aku hanya ingin menikmati waktuku di Jepang," protes Naruto melihat tou-sannya yang sangat protektif membuat Naruto merasa tidak nyaman. Ingat. Tidak nyaman.

Naruto sendiri bukanlah gadis lemah seperti kebanyakan gadis bangsawan lainnya. Justru sebaliknya, Naruto sangat pandai berkelahi dan sangat mencintai olahraga. Naruto itu sudah memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo dan karate di usianya yang cukup terbilang muda, 17 tahun.

Dulu, sebelum Taiga dan Tatsuya pindah ke Jepang. Ia, Taiga dan Tatsuya sering bermain basket. Yahh, walaupun tidak lama karena Naruto waktu kecil banyak melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang harus diikuti.

"Baiklah, tou-san dan kaa-san harus berangkat. Hati-hati saat disana Naru-chan. Yahh, walaupun tou-san yakin kau akan baik-baik saja disana mengingat bagaimana sifatmu selama ini," ucap Minato sambil melihat jam di tangannya yang mengharuskan ia dan istrinya berangkat kerja kalau tidak mau terlambat.

"Hm, hati-hati juga tou-san, kaa-san."

"Kami berangkat, hati-hati ya disana Naru-chan," Kushina mencium kening anaknya dengan sayang, "kaa-san sudah menyiapkan kepindahanmu disana, kau akan bersekolah di tempat Taiga-chan," lanjut Kushina.

Kushina pun langsung menghampiri Minato yang sudah menunggunya, " kami pergi dulu Naru-chan, kalau sudah sampai disana langsung hubungi tou-san. Mengerti?" Minato tersenyum melihat anaknya yang mengangguk.

"Nanti tou-san dan kaa-san akan mengunjungi mu lain kali di Jepang." lanjut Minato yang kali ini di tanggapi dengan anaknya melalui cengirannya.

"Akan ku tunggu Dad!" teriak Naruto sedikit keras saat mobil kedua orangtuanya melaju meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Namikaze.

 **TBC**

Silahkan tinggalkan comment kalau mau sih saya nggak akan maksa, juga. Hehehe...


	2. Chapter 1

**1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x Fem!Naru**

 **Kuroko no Basuke x Naruto**

 **Alive!** **MinatoKushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Kise Ryouta**

"Aahh, Jepang I'm comeback!" seru seorang gadis memakai kacamata hitam dengan baju yang simple sambil menyeret kopernya.

"Hei sir, bisa kau antarkan saya ke sini?" ujar Naruto kepada seorang supir taksi setelah ia masuk ke dalam taksi.

Sang supir yang masih muda pun menelan ludahnya pelan, seksi, pikirnya melihat dari kaca spion di depannya.

"Hello sir?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke kaca spion, karena Naruto lihat sepertinya sang supir ini masih asik dalam pikirannya.

"Ah! Maaf nona," lekas ia langsung meminta maaf pada penumpangnya. Ia pun langsung merutuki kebodohannya yan sempat-sempatnya terpesona.

Naruto pun langsung mengambil secarik kertas dari tasnya dan menyerahkan kertas itu kepada sang supir.

"Tolong ke alamat ini," pinta Naruto, dan taksi itupun langsung berjalan.

Naruto pun langsung turun dari taksi itu setelah tiba di tempat tujuan. Sebelumnya, ia meminta sang supir taksi untuk mengirimkan barang-barangnya ke apartemen milik Kagami. Naruto tidak perlu takut barang-barangnya di curi oleh si supir itu, soalnya ia sudah merekam pembicaraan mereka. Hihihi, Naruto terkekeh. Ia pun langsung melepaskan kaca mata hitamnya.

Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di depan Naruto karena pertandingan yang akan di mulai. Naruto pun berjalan mengikuti langkah orang-orang ini ke dalam gymnasium.

Banyak yang sedikit melirik Naruto dan bahkan ada yang terang-terangan menggodanya dan Naruto pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya. Tidak menanggapi.

Didalamnya sudah banyak tempat duduk yang sudah terisi, Naruto melihat papan pertandingan dari tempatnya, pertandingan kali ini SMA Fukuda x SMA Kaijo.

Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku-bangku penonton dan tetap tidak menemukan sepupu jauhnya itu.

"Excuse me miss," Tanya Naruto pada seorang wanita yang kebetulan lewat di hadapannya. Wanita itu menglihkan pandangannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Apa kau melihat SMA Seirin?" Tanya Naruto yang sekarang menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang fasih.

"Ah, SMA Seirin, sayang sekali anda telat nona pertandingan mereka sudah selesai tadi." Jawab wanita tadi disertai senyuman.

"Mereka?"

"Iya, SMA Seirin melawan SMA Yosen kan?" Dan Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman kikuknya.

"Aah, ne. Arigatou," ucap Naruto tulus dan wanita tadi pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke tengah lapangan. Di lapangan itu terlihat seorang laki-laki yang sedang memasukkan bola ke ring. Dan Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berjalan pergi untuk keluar sebentar.

Naruto pun berjalan melewati lorong-lorong sampai ia tidak sengaja mendengar teriakan Kagami dari luar.

"Woi! Lepaskan dia!" Teriak Kagami saat melihat Alex, guru basketnya, lehernya di cengkram oleh laki-laki yang memiliki tindik di telinganya.

"Bakagami! Tatsuya!" seru Naruto saat melihat Kagami dan langsung menghampirinya, "eh, Tatsuya! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?!" Teriak Naruto terkejut saat melihat ada laki-laki yang dikenalnya dengan wajah lebam habis di tonjok.

Kagami, Tatsuya, dan laki-laki yang bertindik yang masih mencengkram leher si wanita yang Naruto tidak tahu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahnya.

"Naruto!" seru Tatsuya dan Kagami.

"Are? Hehh, ada perempuan asing lagi, apa kau mau bermain dengan ku?" Ucap lelaki bertindik tadi yang sudah melepaskan cengkramannya di leher perempuan tadi. Perempuan itu pun langsung jatuh terduduk, dan mencoba mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya udara untuk memasok paru-parunya yang kehabisan oksigen akibat habis di cekik.

"Teme!" Seru Kagami dan langsung menghampiri Alex yang masih terbatuk-batuk walau sudah sedikit mendingan.

Haizaki pun berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Bagaimana? Apa kau mau?" Lanjut Haizaki saat dirinya sudah tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto pun langsung memasang wajah dinginnya, "Hehh, kau?" Naruto manatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan seringaian yang tipis.

"Tidak memenuhi kriteria ku," sambung Naruto dengan seringaian yang meremehkan.

"Kau!!" Seru Haizaki di depan Naruto.

Pushhh, tiba-tiba dari arah kiri Haizaki ada bola basket yang melaju kencang dan langsung di tangkapnya.

"Hoi, hoi, kau berani juga melemparkan bola ini kehadapanku Ryouta," ujar Haizaki menatap Kise Ryouta salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap laki-laki berwajah cantik yang sebelumnya dilihatnya di saat pemanasan.

"Kise!" Teriak Kagami terkejut.

"Doumo-ssu," ucap Kise.

"Kau kenal dia!" Tanya Kagami sambil menunjuk Haizaki.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," jawab Kise mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah Haizaki.

"Dia Haizaki Shogo, dia adalah pemain regular Teiko sebelum aku bergabung. Dan dia dulu pernah di paksa untuk berhenti dari tim oleh Akashi-cchi. Dia punya talenta tapi tidak bisa jauh dari kekerasan, sampai aku menggantikannya." lanjut Kise sambil berjalan mendekat menuju Kagami, yang disampingnya ada Tatsuya dan Alex. Dan berhenti.

"Seharusnya sih begitu, lalu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi di pertemuan kita?" Tanya Kise kepada Haizaki yang di belakangnya ada Naruto.

"Tidak ada alasan tertentu. Aku juga tidak ingin balas dendam," ucap Haizaki sambil mengayun-ayunkan bola basket di tangan kanannya.

Lalu melanjutkan, "Kalau harus melanjutkan, aku hanya ingin buang-buang waktu." Yang membuat Naruto, Kagami, Tatsuya dan Alex, serta Kise terkejut. Walaupun Kise masih memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan basket. Tapi setelah aku berhenti, kalian mulai terkenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai," ucapnya lagi sambil melemparkan bola basket di tangan kanannya ke sebelah kiri dirinya. Dan mengayun-ayunkan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi aku ingin merebut gelar itu dari kalian berlima," sambungnya disertai dengan tampang yang menyeringai, membuat wajahnya makin tampak mengerikan.

Kise hanya terdiam sambil masih menatap datar wajah Haizaki, Haizaki pun masih melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dari dulu aku adalah pemain regular, jadi jika aku merebut satu, tidak aka nada yang protes. Apalagi kalau lawanku berikutnya adalah kau, Ryouta. Karena kau sendiri belum pernah menang melawanku, dan skor kita belum pernah di tentukan sampai kau masuk sebagai pemain kelima, kan?" Ujar Haizaki memperlebar seringaiannya.

'Kise kalah?' batin Kagami terkejut.

"Kagami-cchi, ada satu hal yang ingin ku pastikan. Siapa cewek pirang cantik itu-ssu?" Tanya Kise menatap ke belakang Haizaki dimana Naruto berdiri. Membuat semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto.

Hm? Naruto terkejut, Naruto pikir bocah kuning di depannya mau bertanya yang penting, eh, malah bertanya tentangnya. (Naruto lupa kalau dia sendiri juga pirang_-)

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Dia sepupuku!" Teriak Kagami kesal.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekat mengabaikan ucapan Kagami dan melewati Haizaki menuju kearah Kise, yang di sampingnya ada Kagami, Tatsuya dan Alex.

"Doumo, Naruto desu," salam Naruto saat sudah berada tepat di hadapan Kise disertai senyuman manisnya.

"Ki-Kise Ryouta desu, salam kenal Naruto-cchi," salah satu tangan Kise menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Entah mengapa mendapat senyuman manis dari Naruto Kise mendadak gugup.

"Ara ara, baiklah sepertinya kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu terlebih dahulu Kise-kun?" Ucap Naruto menatap Kise sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Haizaki.

"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi bisakah kalian tidak ikut campur? Aku mengerti situasinya, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertanding melawanmu di babak selanjutnya. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan akan ku hajar dia nanti," ucap Kise pada Kagami dengan air muka yang serius.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan nama Kiseki no Sedai, aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu Kagami-cchi. Meski begitu, aku tidak mau dengan mudah memberikannya pada orang sepertimu, Shogo-kun." Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya mengikuti arah pandang Kise yang kembali menatap Haizaki.

"Aku juga tidak memintanya. Sudah kubilang, Ryouta. Aku ingin merebutnya, jadi aku ingin agar kau menyerahkannya, bodoh." Ujarnya dengan seringai di wajahnya. Fix, Naruto benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda di depannya, dan menghilangkan seringai meremehkannya itu.

Haizaki membalikkan pandangannya dan langsung menuju tangga dan berjalan turun menjauhi Kise, Naruto, Kagami, serta Tatsuya dan Alex.

"Gahhh! Rasanya aku ingin meninju muka jeleknya itu, ttebane!" Teriak menggebu Naruto, sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Geram Naruto.

Semuanya menatap Naruto.

"Huwaa! Naruto-cchi lucu ssu," Kise agak terkejut dengan gadis disampingnya ini, tapi setidaknya ia sedikit terhibur dengan kelakuan Naruto,

"Ah, gomen gomen. Hisashiburi danne Tatsuya, Bakagami," Naruto membalikkan badannya menatap kedua orang yang dikenalnya itu.

"Hisashiburi Naru-chan, seperti biasa kelakuanmu tidak berubah," ucap Tatsuya sambil tersenyum.

"Mouu, Ta-kun," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya yang malah terlihat imut.

"Dan kenapa kau kemari Taiga?" Tatsuya menatap Kagami yang masih menatap Naruto. Kagami membalikkan badannya dan menghembuskan napasnya.

"Maaf, kita bicara lagi lain waktu," jawab Kagami sambil tersenyum. "Pasti," lanjutnya.

"Kise!" Kagami membalikkan badannya lagi mentap Kise, "pokoknya kau tidak boleh kalah!" sambungnya lagi yang dibarengi dengan angin yang datang entah darimana membuat rambut Kise menari-nari.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Kise sambil tersenyum menatap Kagami, matanya memancarkan bahwa ia tidak akan kalah. Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya tersenyum dan ikut menambahkan.

"Ganbatte ne, Kise-kun!" Ucap Naruto menatap Kise dengan senyuman yang manis, Kise pun mentap Naruto dan berkata, "Arigatou Naruto-cchi,"

 **TBC**

 **Ini masih baru permulaan ya?? Akashinya belum keluar guys, mungkin beberapa chapter dari ini baru Akashinya keluar...**

 **Please comment nya ya, karena saya masih tergolong newbie disini.**

 **Allya out**

 ** _07.07.2017_**


	3. Chapter 2

**2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x Fem!Naru**

 **Kuroko no Basuke x Naruto**

 **Alive!MinatoKushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2.**

 **Kuroko Tetsuya.**

"Jadi, Alex-chan ttebane?" Tanya Naruto memperhatikan wanita di depannya.

"Hm, yoroshiku Naru-chan," jawab Alex disertai senyuman.

"Yoroshiku ne," balas Naruto membalas senyuman Alex.

"Jadi? Kau sepupunya Taiga ya?" Alex mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto. Dan entah mengapa, insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa ini sangat berbahaya. Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mengambil beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Kau mau apa Alex-chan!?" Teriak Naruto, entahlah Naruto merasa bahwa ia akan di cium tadi dengan wanita di depannya.

"Ahahaha! Mou, Naru-chan padahal kan aku tadi hanya ingin menciummu saja," Alex tertawa, 'gadis di depannya ini sangat menarik,' batinnya.

"Hah?! Cium!?" Naruto terkejut, lagi. 'Wanita di depannya ini aneh, tidak-tidak, tapi SANGAT aneh!' batin Naruto menjerit.

"Ekspresimu sangat lucu Naru-chan. Baiklah, kurasa kita harus segera masuk kembali, pertandingan sudah dimulai sepertinya," Ujar Alex sambil tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Hm, ayo jalan Alex-chan." Mereka berdua pun kembali masuk ke dalam gym, sepertinya mereka telat karena pertandingan sudah di mulai daritadi. Dan selama perjalanan tadi mereka berdua banyak bercerita jadi mereka berdua menjadi sangat akrab satu sama lain.

"Huh? Ada apa ini?" Gumam Naruto melihat sekelilingnya yang berteriak.

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama berbincang tadi Naru-chan," celetuk Alex tiba-tiba saat melihat papan quarter. Quarter ke-3. Dan itupun sudah habis, dengan skor SMA Fukuda dan SMA Kaijou 51-63. Yang babak ketiga ini dimenangkan oleh SMA Fukuda, dengan selisih skor 12.

Priitttt!!

Quarter ke-4 dimulai. Babak terakhir.

'Kise,' gumam Naruto yang masih menatap Kise di tengah gym, yang masih terengah-engah. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haizaki, 'orang itu... benar-benar brengsek. Seenaknya mencuri tekhnik orang lain,' Naruto menatap Haizaki dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seandainya tatapan dapat membunuh orang, dapat dipastikan Haizaki sudah mati daritadi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan Quarter lagi, skor sudah berubah 53-70. 'Tinggal lima menit lagi permainan akan selesai,' batin Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang berteriak mengagetkan orang-orang yang ada di gym ini, termasuk Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu Kise-kun!" Teriak seseorang. Dengan cepat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, dan berhenti saat tatapannya terpaku pada makhluk biru yang tengah berdiri memandang serius ke gym.

'Sepertinya orang itu yang barusan berteriak tiba-tiba. Dan oh! Dari seragamnya, bukankah itu seragam SMA Seirin? Dan juga disampingnya ada, Bakagami!' batin Naruto terkejut.

Kise yang sebelumnya terlihat lelah, langsung bangkit setelah mendengar perkataan dari Kuroko. 'Kuroko-cchi,' gumam Kise. Kise pun menatap Kuroko yang dibalas dengan tatapan dari Kuroko yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Bangkitlah Kise-kun! Aku yakin kau bisa mengalahkannya!' seperti itu.

Kemudian, Kise tersenyum dengan rambut yang menutupi matanya.

Permainan dilanjutkan, dan sekarang Kise memegang bolanya yang sebelumnya dioper oleh Kasamatsu-senpai. "Mundur," teriak kapten dari SMA Fukuda.

"Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa Ryouta!" Ucap Haizaki menoleh ke belakangnya menatap Kise yang masih memegang bolanya, tersenyum merasa dirinya akan menang.

Dan terkejut melihat seringaian dari Kise. "Siapa?" Kise tersenyum, Haizaki berhenti berlari dan kembali menatap Kise. Kise langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan tembakan jarak jauh dan berucap, "Kalau begitu, mungkin kita bisa akur kalau seperti ini ya?"

Haizaki melebarkan kedua matanya, Kise pun melanjutkan, "Gaya permainan kita memang sangat berbeda." Dan melemparkan bola basket itu menuju ke ring di depannya.

Haizaki. Seirin basketball. Dan kapten dari SMA Fukuda sendiri melebarkan matanya dan membatin, 'Mustahil...'

Dan bola pun masuk dengan sangat sempurna. Naruto pun langsung melebarkan matanya.

"Masuk," gumam pelan Naruto. Alex yang mendengar gumaman Naruto pun langsung berucap, "Ya, masuk."

"Tak kusangka bocah itu bisa juga meniru tekhnik tiga angka dari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, Midorima Shintarou," Alex melanjutkan ucapannya.

Kiseki no Sedai atau Generasi Keajaiban, Naruto sudah bertanya tentang hal itu kepada Alex sebelumnya. Terdiri dari 5 orang yang memiliki rambut warna-warni, menurut Naruto. Dan juga kemampuan yang sangat menakjubkan. 'Anggotanya saja sudah sehebat itu, apalagi kaptennya,' batin Naruto.

'Kiseki no Sedai benar-benar monster,' tambah batin Naruto menatap Kise.

Tepat saat setelah bola masuk, peluit di bunyikan dan para penonton bersorak.

Di lain tempat dari Naru dan Alex berdiri.

"Uwahh!" Seru Satsuki terkejut dan Aomine yang juga kelihatannya sama terkejutnya. Tidak menyangka atas apa yang barusan Kise lakukan.

"Aku kira dia tidak bisa meniru Kiseki no Sedai!" Ucap Kagami setelah mengendalikan keterkejutannya.

'Dia sudah melewati batasannya. Tapi, tekhnik yang tinggi itu membebani tubuhnya, jadi ada batasannya. Mungkin tidaklebih dari lima menit. Tapi sekarang... Kise bisa memakai semua tekhnik mereka! Imitasi yang sempurna..., Perfect Copy!' batin Kasamatsu melihat Kise yang berdiri berhadapan dengan Haizaki. Haizaki menggeram pelan menatap Kise.

"Gadis, gelar..., kalau kau mau , ambillah sebanyak mungkin. Tapi aku punya janji yang lebih penting dari itu semua," Ucap Kise membayangkan tim SMA Seirin, Kuroko dan Kagami. Kise pun menyeringai, dan melanjutkan, "Aku pasti akan menepatinya. -jeda sejenak- Jangan menghalangi jalanku!" Lanjut Kise kepada Haizaki dengan berteriak dibagian akhirnya.

Haizaki terpaku. 'Sialan,' batinnya. Dan Kise kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring mencetak selisih yang tinggal tujuh. Dan pertandingan di akhiri dengan Kise mencetak skor 75-72, dengan Kaijou keluar sebagai pemenangnya.

"Pertandingan selesai!" Seru salah seorang dari bangku penonton.

"Pertandingan yang hebat," ucap Naruto yang melihat Kise dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya. Ada kelegaan di dadanya saat melihat Kise akhirnya menang dari si Haizaki brengsek itu.

"Jadi, pertandingan selanjutnya,-" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat ke papan di tengah area, Winter Cup Semi Final.

"-SMA Seirin dengan SMA Kaijou." Ucap Alex memotong ucapan Naruto yang dianggukinya.

"Jaa, sebaiknya kita pulang Naru-chan," Ujar Alex. Mereka berdua pun jalan menuju ke luar, pulang, disini. Artinya mereka kembali ke apartemen Taiga.

Pagi harinya, di apartemen Kagami Taiga.

"Alex..., Kenapa..., Kenapa kau tidur di ranjangku!" Teriak Kagami mengawali pagi yang cerah di hari itu.

Naruto yang berada di dapur dan sedang membuat sarapan pun langsung berteriak, "Jangan berteriak, Bakagami!"(Anoo, kau juga berteriak Naruto -.-)

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak di tanggapi dengan orang yang sedang bersangkutan.

"Makanya pakai bajumu!" Teriak Kagami lagi, dan ada bunyi benda jatuh dari kamar si Bakagami itu. Dan Naruto pun hanya menghela napasnya. "Anak itu rupanya tidak mendengarkan ucapanku," desahnya.

"Kau melempar baju pada gurumu dengan jurus pamungkas yang ia ajarkan?!" Balas wanita itu yang bernama Alex tak kalah kerasnya dari teriakan si Kagami.

Kagami pun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto kepada Kagami sambil memegang baskom berisi adonan pancakedan menatap Kagami yang masih terdiam memandanginya sebentar.

"Ah, ohayou mo," balas Kagami.

"Mandilah dulu, dan lekaslah sarapan Bakaiga," ucap Naruto yang langsungdituruti oleh Kagami. Kagami tidak berani coba-coba membuat Naruto marah, bisa mati dia.

15 menit kemudian.

Kagami sudah siap dengan pakaiannya dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih menata pancake di piring dan Alex yang sudah duduk di atas sofa.

"Alex, apa tadi malam kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kagami kepada Alex yang langsung menoleh menatapnya.

"Ya, tenang saja," jawab Alex dengan cepat.

"Dan Tatsuya?" Alex menghela napasnya pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kagami, dan menjawab, "Hanya lecet biasa. Dia langsung kembali ke hotel setelah itu,"

"Jaa, ayo makan minna!" Naruto memegang piring yang sudah berisi pancake yang ditatanya. Dan berjalan menghampiri Alex dan duduk di depannya. "Cepat duduk, bakaiga." Ujar Naruto kepada Kagami yang masih berdiri.

"Jaa, Ittadakimasu," Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Jadi, kau sudah menghubungi pelatihmu Bakaiga?" Tanya Naruto setelah Kagami selesai menelpon.

"Uhm," Kagami menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku ikut ya? Tidak papakan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ikut saja, lagipula hanya untuk membeli sepatu saja pun." Jawaban dari Kagami hanya di tanggapi dengan lucu oleh Naruto. "Ahahaha, aku ragu kalau hanya itu. Mengingat ukuran sepatumu itu yang langka, Bakaiga," ucap Naruto diiringi dengan suara tawah yang renyah dari bibir mungilnya.

Dan Kagami pun hanya bisa memandang sebal ke arah sepupunya itu.

Scene berpindah dari apartemen ke jalanan kota yang berdiri jejeran toko beraneka macam.

"Doumo," sapa Kuroko kepada dua orang makhluk dihadapannya. Kagami hanya bisa memandang aneh Kuroko.

"Doumo ttebane!" balas Naruto kepada Kuroko. Kuroko pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, dan memandang bingung.

"Ahh! Hajimemashite Kuroko-kun, watashi wa Naruto Namikaze desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," Naruto yang menyadari kebingungan Kuroko pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Uhm. Doumo Namika-," sapa sopan Kuroko kepada Naruto.

"Naruto saja Kuroko-kun," Naruto dengan cepat memotong perkataan Kuroko yang di tanggapi dengan anggukan dari Kuroko.

"Doumo Naruto-san," Kuroko agak mengernyit karena belum terbiasa memanggil orang dengan nama depannya.

"Nah, kalau begitu kan enak ttebane!"Seru Naruto.

"Tte-bane?" Kuroko memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Naruto dengan cepat menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan selah satu tangannya. 'Ah, keceplosan lagi. Tadi juga, memang dasar keturunan Uzumaki huhh,' batin Naruto.

Gen dari ibunya itu memang sangat kental untuk pembawa sifat keturunan. Dengan keturunan Uzumaki yang bersifat bar-bar seperti ibu dan dirinya, Naruto menyimpulkan sendiri walau tidak semuanya benar sih.

"Ahh, itu seperti bawaan lahir Kuroko-kun," Kuroko pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Oi oi oi, kita harus cepat Kuroko Naruto." Ucap Kagami.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung menuju ke toko sepatu dan keluar lagi, masuk lagi ke toko yang lain dan keluar lagi, dan begitu seterusnya hingga tiba di toko sepatu terakhir yang tersedia.

Kagami menunduk lesu, "Tidak ada yang punya ukuran ku," ucapnya dengan aura gelap yang mengelilinginya.

"Kagami-kun, kakimu cukup besar sih," Ucap tiba-tiba Kuroko.

"Kenapa pakai 'sih' segala," Kagami pun langsung memandang sebal ke arah Kuroko.

"Ya habis, ukuran kakimu kan memang cukup besar sih," celetuk Naruto yang membuat Kagami bertambah jengkel. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh! Masih ada satu toko lagi disini. Aku mau coba kesana." Ujarnya kepada Nruto dan Kuroko. Kagami pun memasuki toko tersebut.

Tak berselang lama setelah Kagami memasuki toko. Naruto melihat seseorang keluar dari toko tersebut yang tepat melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Naruto pun langsung membalikkan badannya menatap ke arah laki-laki tadi yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Ra-ku-zan," gumam Naruto.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-san?" Tanya Kuroko menyadari keanehan di diri Naruto.

"Iie, Kuroko-kun." Yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Naruto.

"Sudah dapat?" Tanya Kuroko ke arah Kagami yang berada di belakang Naruto. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan 'eh' terkejut melihat Kagami.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kagami lesu.

"Baiklah,"ujar Kuroko mengambil sesuatu di tasnya. Dan mengeluarkannya yang ternyata sebuah handphone.

"Biar kutanyakan..., Dia biasanya sangat bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini," lanjutnya.

xxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapter dua sudah selesai ssu!**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ttebane!**

 **Mungkin sebagian dari kalian yang udah baca fic ini heran, kok ttebane sih gak ttebayou? Well, menurut allya-san sendiri sih, Naruto lebih cocok ke ttebane jika dalam versi perempuannya. Tapi itu kembali ke kesukaan masing-masing ya.**

 **Please comment jika ada yang kurang gimana gitu buat kalian? Dan untuk kapan sih ketemunya sama Akashi Narutonya? Mungkin bakalan ada di chap depan, sepertinya sih.**

 **Allya out** ** _09.07.2017_**


	4. Chapter 3

**3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x Fem!Naru**

 **Kuroko no Basuke x Naruto**

 **Alive!MinatoKushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Aomine Daiki, Akashi Seijuurou.**

Lapangan Streetball.

"Tetsu-kun!" Seru gadis berambut pink yang tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko.

"Hmm, maaf menghubungimu tiba-tiba..." Ucap Kuroko yang dibalas gelengan dari Satsuki. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa kok! Aku malah sangat senang!"

Naruto yang masih memperhatikan gadis di depannya pun membatin, 'Mirip Sakura,' saat melihat warna rambutnya.

"Kalau kau yang membantuku cari sepatu sih tidak papa," Kagami menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kanan, " tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?!" sambungnya lagi melihat Aomine.

"Aku juga ingin tahu alasannya," balas Aomine malas.

Satsuki memotong ucapan mereka, "Dai-chan punya banyak sepatu, jadi dia mau memberikanmu sepasang!" Ujarnya ceria.

"Apa? Aku tidak mengatakan itu! Jangan mengada-ada Satsuki!" Aomine spontan mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Ukuranmu juga 29,5 kan?" Satsuki malah bertanya mengabaikan ucapan dari Aomine.

"Kok bisa tahu?" Tanya Kagami spontan. Naruto yang melihat Kagami pun langsung menatap Satsuki dan membatin, 'Observasinya sangat bagus, pantas saja jadi manager basket,' Dan, darimana ia tahu hal itu? Tanyakan saja pada Alex.

"Ini," Satsuki menyerahkan kotak sepatu yang berisi sepasang sepatu dengan warna hitam-merah di luarnya.

"Hoi! Jangan mengambil sepatuku tanpa bilang-bilang dong!" Seru Aomine jengkel melihat tingkah Satsuki.

Naruto yang disamping Kagami pun melihat sepatu itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat. "Hmm? Ne, bukankah ini mirip dengan sepatumu Taiga, bahkan tipenya sama," ucap Naruto yang masih melihat sepatu yang Kagami pegang.

"Uhh?" Satsuki mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Naruto begitu juga dengan Aomine.

"Ahh, ano? Anata wa dare desu ka?" Tanya Satsuki saat melihat Naruto. Ya ampun, jadi sedari tadi kalian dimana Satsuki?

"Ahh, Watashi wa Naruto desu, Satsuki-san," Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Satsuki dan Aomine. Yahh, walaupun sepertinya Aomine masih terfokus pada bagian depan Naruto. Anda tahu maksudnya.

Kagami yang menyadari tatapan dari Aomine pun berseru," Woi Teme! Jangan melihat yang tidak-tidak!" Kagami langsung menarik mundur Naruto ke belakang tubuhnya, menghindari tatapan mesumnya Aomine. Entah sadar atau tidak, Aomine malah berucap, "C-Cup ya? Woi, Satsuki ada yang lebih besar darimu, sepertinya."

Twitch.

Perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto, 'Grrr, dasar kurang ajar!' Naruto pun mengepalkan kedua tangannya bersiap untuk memukul kepala pemuda di berambut navy blue itu.

"Dai-chan!" Beda lagi dengan reaksi dari Naruto yang bersiap mengamuk, wajah Satsuki malah memerah karena malu dan juga kesal atau marah, entahlah hanya dia yang tahu.

'Siapa tadi namanya? Aomine Daiki? Dasar AHO-mine Dakian!" batin Naruto kesal.

"Anata wa,-" ujar Naruto, semuanya pun mengalihkan pandangannya termasuk Kagami membalikkan badannya, dan melihat Naruto dengan aura mengerikan yang mengitarinya.

Dan Kagami pun hanya bisa berdo'a agar si Aho-mine di depannya ini masih bisa tetap hidup, karena bagaimanapun juga Kagami pernah merasakan bagaimana pukulan dari Naruto yang menyamai pukulan dari neneknya, Tsunade Senju.

Eh.

BUKK. BRAKKK...

Aomine pun menabrak pembatas lapangan streetball, dan untunglah tidak sampai menembus pembatas kawat itu.

"It-te," adu Aomine saat merasakan sakit di punggungnya akibat menabrak panggar pembatas juga di kepalanya akibat di pukul oleh Naruto.

Dan semuanya minus, Kagami, Naruto yang memukul dan Aomine sebagai korban pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Bahkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu berwajah datar itu pun menganga dengan tidak elitnya.

Bagaimana tidak coba? Jarak pagar pembatas dengan mereka terbilang cukup jauh, dan Aomine bisa jatuh di situ hanya dengan satu pukulan dari Naruto?!

"Dai-chan!" Seru Satsuki setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya atas apa barusan yang terjadi. Dan Naruto pun menatap tidak suka kearah Aomine

Hmmph. Naruto masih malas untuk menatap Aomine atas peristiwa yang terjadi, barusan.

"Ne, Naru-san. Kau hebat sekali! Aku saja yang dari kecil berteman dengannya tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, dan kau malah sebaliknya!" Dengan riang Satsuki mengucapkan hal itu. Aomine yang mendengar ucapan dari Satsuki pun berujar, "Woi Satsuki!"

"Itte," Aomine pun berusaha bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kau mengatakan hal itu lagi, maka aku tak akan segan untuk membuatmu masuk ke rumah sakit," celetuk Naruto masih sedikit kesal. Hei, Naruto bukannya tidak pernah mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dan orang-orang itu mendapatkan perlakuan yang sangat istimewa dari Naruto, seperti yang barusan dia lakukan pada Aomine.

"Pukulanmu benar-benar mengerikan," ucap Aomine setelah berada di dekat mereka. 'Hehh, siapa dulu gurunya?' batin Naruto membayangkan muka neneknya dan ibunya sambil tertawa nista.

Dan seperti, barusan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aomine malah berucap, "Baiklah..., Akan kuberikan jika kau bisa menang one-on-one denganku," dengan bola basket yang berputar di telunjuknya.

"Buat apa?! Setelah ini aku bertanding?!" Teriak Kagami.

"Sudah, ikuti saja kemauannya Bakaiga. Aku juga mau lihat sedikit kemampuan dari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai, ne, Ahomine-kun?" Naruto tersenyum manis yang akan sarat makna di dalamnya.

"Hee, ngomong-ngomong namaku Aomine gadis bar-bar!" Ucap Aomine setengah berteriak menekankan beberapa kata terakhir untuk Naruto, tidak terima di bilang bodoh oleh gadis cantik tapi sangat menyebalkan dihadapannya, menurutnya.

"Apa kau bilang?! Bar-bar?! Dasar brengsek!" Naruto membalas ucapan dari Aomine dengan tak kalah kerasnya, dan juga ada perempatan di kepalanya lagi.

"Haa? Kau memang bar-bar!" Sadar atau tidak Aomine malah semakin memancing kemarahan dari Naruto. Sepertinya Aomine ingin mendapatkan pukulan kasih sayang dari Naruto, lagi.

"Mou, sudah hentikan Naruto-san Dai-chan!" Seru Satsuki kepada mereka berdua.

"Sudah cukup bertengkarnya Aomine-kun, Naruto-san," Mendengar ucapan dari Satsuki dan Kuroko, akhirnya Aomine dan Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya. Hmmph. Dan mereka hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam hatinya.

Aomine membuang napasnya pelan, dan berkata kepada Kagami, "Tiga poin saja. Cepat kok," yang hanya di balas dengusan dari Kagami walaupun ia juga tetap jalan mengikuti langkah Aomine ke tengah lapangan basket.

Pertandingan mereka berjalan cukup singkat dan hasilnya? Kagami kalah one-on-one dengan Aomine. Bagaimanapun juga Aomine masternya jika one-on-one. Tapi ya berhubung Aomine mungkin sedang baik-baiknya. Jadi ia memberikan sepatu itu ke Kagami dengan syarat permainan mereka di tunda dulu.

Saat Kagami dan Aomine bertanding tadi, Naruto, Satsuki, dan Kuroko duduk di bangku yang sudah di sediakan dan mengobrol tentang Haizaki, 'si Teme itu,' batin Naruto. Dan cukup terkejut juga mendengar pengakuan dari Sa-chan maksudnya Satsuki. Tentang Kagami yang menghajar Haizaki. Sekarang mereka sudah mulai akrab, bahkan Satsuki memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan Na-chan.

"Ne, Bakaiga, Kuroko-kun. Kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Aku akan menyusul kalian nanti!" Ujar Naruto yang sudah berlari duluan pergi ke toilet meninggalkan Kagami serta Kuroko yang menatap Naruto yang mulai hilang dari pandangan.

Selesai dari toilet, Naruto pun bernapas lega. 'Hahh.'

"Ah! Aku haus," Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekilingnya dan menemukan apa yang dicarinya mesin yang mengeluarkan minuman, yang terletak cukup jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri. Naruto pun dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju mesin itu. Entah karena kecerobohannya sendiri, Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang lewat di hadapannya.

'Uhk,' Naruto mengusap dahinya yang lumayan sedikit sakit akibat berbenturan dengan badan orang yang ditubruknya.

Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang ditubruknya, "Gomenna,-?" Dan entah mengapa lidah Naruto kelu di bibirnya. Manik heterocrom itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam. Yang membuat Naruto sendiri tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

Naruto terpaku dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya. Lebih cepat, dan sangat keras sampai rasanya Naruto yakin pemuda di depannya mendengarnya.

Akashi menatap Naruto.

Naruto menatap Akashi.

Heterocrom bertemu pandang dengan Sapphire.

Kedua manik yang bertemu itu membuat mereka tanpa sadar menatap lama, seolah-olah mencoba menyerap keindahan manik mata di depannya. Walaupun Akashi masih menatap Naruto dengan datar, tidak dipungkiri bahwa ia sedikit menyukai manik mata Naruto. Ingat, SEDIKIT. Manik mata Naruto cerah, seperti langit di siang hari tanpa awan yang menutupinya.

'Bahkan lebih cerah dari Tetsuya,' Akashi membatin.

Naruto masih tertegun, sampai suara dari Akashi mengejutkannya sekaligus menyadarkannya.

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat, gadis ceroboh." Ujar datar sang pemuda yang ternyata Akashi Seijuurou itu lalu berlalu melewati Naruto yang masih terbengong. Huh?

"Apa-apaan itu tadi," Naruto langsung memegang dadanya yang masih bertalu-talu. Jantungnya. Jantungnya tidak papakan? Tidak mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu kan? Naruto membalikkan badannya masih memperhatikan pemuda itu yang mulai hilang di balik lorong itu.

'Tidak-tidak,' Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikirannya barusan. 'Masih cepat menyimpulkan bahwa aku jatuh cinta. Pasti hanya karena aura intimidasinya. Ya, pasti hanya karena itu, Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta hanya karena tidak sengaja menabrak bukan?' batin Naruto lagi, masih meyakinkan dirinya. Tapi kenapa dengan jantungnya yang masih berdetak kencang?

Naruto pun berusaha menjernihkan kepalanya. 'Mungkin aku harus minum air putih dulu,' batinnya lagi.

 **Jaa, minna-sann!!!** **Makasih loh ya, yang udah suka cerita ini dan comment disini..., Arigatou Gozaimasu (o)**

 **Allya out**

 ** _10.07.2017_**


	5. Chapter 4

**4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akashi x Fem!Naru**

 **Kuroko no Basuke x Naruto**

 **Alive!MinatoKushina**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi**

Saat Naruto memasuki gym, ia melihat penonton pada bersorak. 'Ramai sekali,' Naruto membatin. Naruto pun otomastis mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tim yang baru masuk di lapangan itu.

'Ituu? Bukankah...'

"Dan itu mereka!" Ujar salah satu penonton dengan setetes keringat menempel di pelipisnya.

"SMA terkuat..., Kaisar yang sudah ada sejak awal..., SMA Rakuzan!" Sahut penonton lainnya.

,-Oh! Pemuda berambut merah tadi!' Naruto masih memperhatikan Akashi yang memasuki gym disertai anggotanya yang lain.

Rambut merah.

Rakuzan.

Basket.

Emperor Eye

Setelah menyambungkan point-point itu, Naruto membolakan kedua matanya. Terkejut, setelah menyadari.

'Haa! Jangan-jangan, dia itu Akashi Seijuurou! Kapten Kiseki no Sedai!' Teriak Naruto di dalam hatinya. Akashi mengedarkan matanya melihat keatas bangku-bangku penonton dan berhenti saat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang masih berdiri di pagar pembatas, dan menyeringai tipis kalau orang yang hanya melihatnya sekilas ia masih tetap berwajah datar. Berbeda dengan Naruto, Naruto malah menatap Akashi tajam.

'Apa-apaan dia itu, menyeringai seperti itu. Dasar menyebalkan!' Gumam Naruto di dalam hatinya saat melihat seringaian tipis milik Akashi.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kembali, mencari lawannya Akashi Seijuurou saat ini. "SMA Shutoku," Gumam Naruto saat melihat tim lawan Akashi yang memakai jersey warna orange.

'Ini pasti akan sangat seru!" Seru Naruto di dalam hati melihat kedua tim di depannya. Rakuzan dan Shutoku. Rakuzan dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan Shutoku dengan Midorima Shintarou. Khekhekhe.

"Eh! Orang itu yang tadi kan?" Naruto mem-flashback ingatannya saat melihat rambut orange atau apalah itu yang agak cerah.

 _Tak berselang lama setelah Kagami memasuki toko. Naruto melihat seseorang keluar dari toko tersebut yang tepat melewatinya dengan langkah terburu-buru. Naruto pun langsung membalikkan badannya menatap ke arah laki-laki taddi yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya._

 _"Ra-ku-zan," gumam Naruto._

 _"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Naruto-san?" Tanya Kuroko menyadari keanehan di diri Naruto._

 _"Iie, Kuroko-kun." Yang dijawab dengan gelengan dari Naruto._

"Jadi dia juga pemain reguler ya?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, merepotkan sekali,-" Gumam seseorang pria tinggi berambut ungu berjalan memasuki gym yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri.

",-kalau kau mau nonton, kau bisa menonton sendiri kan, Muro-chin." Sambung pria berambut ungu itu kepada pria di depannya yang masih memandang lurus kearah gym.

"Jangan begitu, Atsushi." Balas pria itu sambil tersenyum kepada pria berambut ungu itu. Tatsuya tersenyum mendengar keluhan dari Murasakibara.

'Suara itu..., Ta-chan!' Naruto menatap Tatsuya yang berjarak tidak jauh darinya yang sedang menyerahkan sebungkus snack kepada pria di sampingnya.

"Ta-chan!" Naruto langsung menghampiri Tatsuya dan langsung memeluknya dari samping. Tatsuya terkejut. "Ah, Naruto." Tatsuya membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengusap pelan kepala Naruto dengan sayang. Naruto yang dianggap sebagai saudara.

Naruto yang mendapat perlakuan manis dari Tatsuya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak sadar bahwa ada yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Yang satu dengan tatapan malasnya bercampur heran dari orang yang berdiri di samping Tatsuya yang masih memeluk Naruto. Dan satu lagi pandangan yang entah menggambarkan ekspresi apa.

Akashi memandang Naruto dengan tatapan datar yang sudah berpindah tempat dan sedang asik berpelukan(?) dengan salah satu orang yang yang dikenalnya, Himuro Tatsuya. Yang berdiri di samping Atsushi. Akashi pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke depannya lagi, menatap Midorima. Dan melanjutkan percakapan mereka berdua.

"Ne, Muro-chin. Siapa gadis yang kau peluk itu?" Dasar Murasakibara. Walaupun penasaran tetap saja, nada malasnya tidak akan pernah hilang.

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Tatsuya dan menatap Atsushi yang menatapnya malas bercampur penasaran.

"Ah, gomen. Watashi wa Naruto desu, a-noo?" Naruto bingung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, Naruto." Ucapan Tatsuya membuat mata Naruto membelalak kaget dan otomatis otaknya memutar untuk berpikir.

Dan membelalak lagi, saat sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Ohhh! Kiseki no Sedai ttebane!" Seru Naruto seraya menunjuk Atsushi yang masih memakan snacknya. Hmm? Atsushi menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Yoroshiku, Murasakibara-kun!" Sambung Naruto yang masih ceria yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman malas dari Atsushi. Tatsuya yang melihat Atsushi yang belum merespon pun menegur. "Atsushi," tegur Tatsuya.

"Ne, Yoroshiku Naru-chin." Balas Atsushi kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar namanya agak aneh pun berkata, "Chin?"

Tatsuya pun menjawab, "Itu kebiasaannya Atsushi Naruto. Sama sepertimu yang kadang mengucapkan kata ttebane," Yang di angguki dari Naruto.

"Lihat, pertandingannya mau dimulai," sambung Tatsuya yang membuat Naruto dan Atsushi mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

Mereka bertiga pun memfokuskan pandangannya kepada dua orang yang berbeda warna rambut itu yang sedang terlibat percakapan.

"Ne, Mura-kun." Panggil Naruto pendek menyebut nama Atsushi. Karena memanggil 'Murasakibara-kun' terlalu kepanjangan. Menurut Naruto.

"Menurutmu, tim mana yang akan menang?" Sambungnya lagi.

Atsushi mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto begitu juga Tatsuya yang memandang Atsushi penasaran.

Atsushi memandang lurus kedepan lagi menatap Akashi dan Midorima.

"Entahlah. Kalau soal shogi, Aka-chin tidak pernah kalah." Jawab Atsushi yang masih memandang mereka berdua.

"Shogi?" Tanya Tatsuya.

"Mereka berdua sering memainkannya saat tidak latihan." Jawab Atsushi.

"Maa, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Aka-chin kalah," sambung Atsushi lagi. Naruto pun menatap Akashi lagi yang sedang berbicara pada Midorima.

"Semifinal Winter Cup pertama antara Rakuzan dan Shutoku akan segera dimulai! Ucap sang komentator/apalah itu Naruto tidak tahu.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!" Ujar kedua tim, yang diikuti dengan sorakan menggemuruh di gym itu.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan Shutoku yang memegang bola, dan Midorima langsung memasukkan bola itu di ring di depannya. Dann... Masuk. Mauk dengan sempurna. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai?

Pertandingan babak pertama dan kedua berakhir seri. Yahh, pertandingan mereka benar-benar cukup sengit. Rakuzan berpapasan dengan Seirin. Akashi menatap Kagami dan Kuroko bergantian.

 _(Allya gak pandai buat menjabarkan selama pertandingannn!! Kata-katanya susah, hehe)_

"Yaa. Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu sejak upacara pembukaan, Tetsuya." Ujar Akashi kepada Kuroko.

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko.

"Yo. Kau tidak mungkin lupa soal aku kan. Waktu itu, tindakanmu benar-benar berani... Kise dan kau..., Akan kuhabisi kalian berdua!" Ucap Kagami kepada Akashi.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, Kagami Taiga." Jawab Akashi.

"Tapi, biar kuberi kau satu peringatan." Mata Akashi sedikit melebar, "Hanya mereka yang melayaniku yang boleh melihatku dari atas." Lanjutnya. Dan Kagami pun meneteskan keringat di pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menentangku dan meremehkanku," Akashi memegang pundak Kagami dan menjatuhkannya ke bawah. Yang membuat Kagami dan juga Naruto yang melihatnya terkejut. Tatsuya dan Atsushi sudah pergi daritadi, membeli minuman.

"Rendahkan kepalamu." Ucap Akashi dengan manic heterocrom kepada Kagami yang jatuh terduduk di depan Akashi.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai, chapter yang ini asli ngebut yaa...**

 **Jadi agak singkat deh, Nggak seperti biasa gomenne minna!**

 **Tapi, dinikmatin aja deh yaa...,**

 **Words: 995**

 **Salam ceria dari Allya.**

 **Allya out**

 ** _30_.07.2017**


	6. Spesial Chapter

**Spesial Chapter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing:**

 **AkashiFem!Naru**

 **Naruto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **=Taruhan =**

 _"Naruto!" Teriak Sasuke kepada Naruto dengan Raikiri di tangan kirinya._

 _"Sasuke!" Balas Naruto dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya._

 _DARRRR..._

 _BOOMMMM!!!_

 _Kedua jutsu itu yang saling berbenturan menciptakan gelombang yang sangat besar hingga menghancurkan bebatuan di sekitarnya._

 _"Gahhh!" Darah keluar dari bibir mereka berdua dengan tangan yang memegang jutsu itu hancur menyisakan sebuah lengan._

 _"Hahh..., hahh..., hahhh...,"_

 _BRUK._

Mereka berdua pun jatuh seketika, dan...,

"Tewas." Celetuk tiba-tiba dari orang di sampingnya.

"Ckk! Ino! Jangan mengganggu!" Gerutu Naruto pada Ino yang sudah mengganggu acara dongengnya kepada Menma.

Sshshshhh, Ino menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya sambil menatap Menma yang mulai pergi ke alam mimpi.

"Ya ampun, habis kau ini selalu saja menceritakan legenda itu yang belum tentu akan kebenarannya kepada Menma, Naruto." Ujar Ino kepada Naruto setelah keadaan tenang.

"Yak! Legenda itu bagus ttebane!" Jawab Naruto kepada Ino setelah menutup pintu kamar Menma dengan hati-hati.

"Bagus apanya? Karena ada namamu disitu?" Tanya Ino sambil menuangkan segelas air putih untuk diminumnya.

"Itu salah satunya, Ino." Jawab Naruto kepada sepupunya itu yang dibalas dengan decakan kesal dari Ino.

"Haahh. Ya sudahlah, ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto mengambil kue di dalam toples dan duduk di kursi didepan pantry.

Ino pun langsung menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Jadi, kau akan ke Jepang?" Tanya Ino kepada Naruto yang diangguki oleh Naruto sendiri.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendiri disini Naruto?" Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah bertanya.

"Hmm, tentu saja, tidak-" Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya, dan Ino sedikit was-was dengan jawaban dari Naruto.

'-masalah" Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Hahhhh. Sepertinya kau memang tidak mau ya, tinggal disini?" Tanya Ino dengan pelan, yang membuat Naruto gemas dengan sepupunya ini.

"Ya ampun Ino! Kalau kau rindu aku, kitakan masih bisa telfonan, mengirim e-mail. Atau kau mau mengunjungi ku sendiri besok waktu di Jepang?" Jawab Naruto dengan menempelkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ino sebelum mencubitnya.

"Hei!" Ino langsung mengusap-usap salah satu pipinya yang di cubit Naruto. Naruto pun hanya terkekeh kecil.

-(Sehari sebelum Naruto pergi ke Jepang)-

"Hati-hati di jalan baka," Ucap Ino sambil memeluk lama Naruto. Naruto pun mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari Ino yang masih memeluknya erat. "Yak! Cepat lepaskan Ino." Gumam pelan Naruto di telinga Ino.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela, Ino pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. Hatinya sedikit tidak rela sepupu tercintanya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di Amerika. Memang sih ada Karin, Naruko, Menma dan Hinata. Tapi mereka kan masih kecil, tidak bisa di ajak bergosip ria.

Sedangkan Neji, dia kan laki-laki masa' iya dia harus bergosip dengan laki-laki seperti perempuan itu. Ewhh, memikirkan hal itu membuat perut Ino mulas sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu Ino." Ucap Naruto sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya kea rah Ino dan berjalan memasuki pesawat yang akan membawanya ke Jepang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada orang di hadapannya yang sedang menyeringai walau tipis. Tapi tetap saja itu terlihat oleh Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya kesal.

'Pemuda dihadapannya, sebenarnya apa maunya coba?' Naruto membatin dan masih menatap tajam kearah pemuda bersurai merah di depannya.

 _Setelah selesai menonton pertandingan Kise dan saudara sepupunya itu, Kagami Taiga, Yang berakhir kemenangan di tim SMA Seirin. Membuat Naruto lega, dan berjalan keluar tidak sengaja melewati ruangan tempat SMA Rakuzan ganti. Yang Kebetulan, Akashi belum pulang karena harus mengambil jaketnya yang ketinggalan akibat dari kecerobohan rekan setimnya._

 _Tidak sengaja mereka berpapasan, berdua dilorong yang sepi. Dengan Akashi yang baru saja menutup pintu ruang ganti SMA Rakuzan._

 _Naruto berusaha mengabaikan keberadaan Akashi dengan terus berjalan kedepan tanpa harus melihat ke arahnya._

 _"Pertandingan final besok. Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" Ucap Akashi yang membuat Naruto tersentak dan otomatis langsung membalikkan badannya menatap Akashi._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Akashi, yang dibalas dengan seringaian tipis milik Akashi._

"Kita buat taruhan." Seringaian Akashi sedikit melebar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Taruhan yang seperti apa?" Naruto menatap Akashi dengan datar.

"Taruhan, jika aku menang. Kau. Akan pindah ke Rakuzan, Namikaze Naruto." Ujar Akashi yang dibalas dengan dengusan kasar Naruto.

"Aku? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak perlu harus mengikuti taruhan bodohmu itu, memangnya kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tajam manik heterocrom milik Akashi. Setelah kejadian tadi, saat Naruto tak sengaja menabrak Akashi. Naruto sudah tidak gugup lagi untuk menatap mata Akashi.

Dan untungnya Akashi tidak marah atas perkataan Naruto barusan. Dan untungnya lagi, Akashi juga tidak sedang memegang gunting. Kan kalau megang gunting, aura intimidasinya tambah kuat.

'Hehh. Jangan harap, aku. Namikaze Naruto akan tunduk dihadapan Akashi Seijuurou. Itu, **tidak akan pernah** terjadi.' Batin Naruto menegaskan di kalimat terakhirnya..

"Hehh." Gumam Akashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tertarik. Akashi mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto, dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Jika orang yang melihatnya dari belakang Akashi pasti menyangka mereka berdua sedang berpelukan.

Bibirnya tepat di samping kiri telinga Naruto, dan berucap. " Kau akan menyetujuinya, gadis ceroboh. Aku memenangkan semuanya, dan apa pun yang kukatakan adalah mutlak." Naruto melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Dan Kau. Akan tunduk padaku. Karena aku selalu benar, dan ucapanku adalah absolute." Lanjut Akashi menampakkan seringaiannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih termangu. Keterkejutan nampak di mata Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan dari Akashi.

Beberapa saat setelah Akashi selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu. Naruto pun tersadar.

"Heh. Absolute katanya? Yang benar saja," gerutu Naruto. Naruto pun dengan segera membalikkan badannya dan mengejar Akashi yang belum jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Tapp.

Naruto memegang tangan Akashi dan menariknya untuk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Naruto setelah membuat Akashi menghadap kearahnya.

"Dan akan kubuat kau menyesali taruhan ini, Akashi-kun." Lanjut Naruto dengan sedikit menyeringai, "Katanya kau tidak pernah kalah kan? Kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau merasakan kekalahan untuk pertama kalinya Akashi. Seirin. Akan menang melawan Rakuzan." Dengan tegas Naruto mengucapkan kalimat itu yang membuat Akashi menarik bibirnya tipis, dan dengan cepat kembali ke wajah datarnya.

"Hehh? Baiklah." Jawaban dari Akashi ini membuat Naruto sedikit kaget. Eh?

"Kita lihat saja besok Naruto," Dengan lambat Akashi mengatakan itu dengan seringaian yang jelas tampak di bibirnya. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam dari Naruto.

Permainan, baru dimulai...

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai haiii minna!**

 **Ini edisi spesial yaa, yang gak akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya...**

 **Salam ceria dari Allya.**

 **Allya out**

 ** _03.08.2017_**


End file.
